Anthony Ainsworth
Name: Anthony Marius Ainsworth Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 11 School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Laney’s Homeroom 228 Hobbies and Interests: Part of the Young Republicans, takes religion very seriously Appearance: Anthony Marius Ainsworth is always impeccable in his appearance. He stands at just a hair under six foot and is perfectly thin, in his eyes--not scrawny, but not so muscular as to look sloppy. It is rumored that he was once seen wearing blue jeans, but really, it’s nothing but a rumor. (Although there MAY have been a time when he was very, very young and didn’t know any better. That, however, is doubtful.) His wardrobe consists entirely of black and navy blue slacks and equally bland shirts, mostly polo shirts, and always tucked in. Of course, that’s only for school, when he goes out, a button down shirt is the only thing that will do. His blond hair is cut short. (Long hair is such a slob’s trademark!) The only remarkable thing of his face is the perfect Aryan complexion. Bright blue eyes one might expect from an infant or colored contacts are set in a slightly squared and clean-shaven face. Biography: Anthony Marius Ainsworth is one of the many students currently enrolled in Hobbsborough who came from St. Andrews. He takes religion very seriously: Jesus is the savior of man and everything in the Bible is exactly true. God said it to be, how could anyone think otherwise, the damn heathens! To continue on such lines, it says, right there in Genesis, that women are born with original sin and thus are given the curse of blood. They’re all sluts, and should be treated as such. And do not let him get started on blacks, dirty Mexicans, camel-jackers, pretty much anyone caucasionally-challenged, faggots, and any other blasphemic sod who isn’t devoutly catholic! Another plague on decent Americans is the lower class. Really, all they ever do is go at it like rabbits so they can get more from welfare programs! It’s despicable. In terms of school Anthony Marius does fairly well academically. He gets the occasional B in classes, but for the most part, he maintains his just-below-A average. This isn’t really much of a feat though, he is in the honors English program, but all his other classes are only of the basic track. This is not to say that Anthony is unintelligent. On the contrary, he's possibly even above average, if his verbal skills are anything to judge by. The boy is so used to not having to do anything for himself, however, that he wouldn't bother to apply himself beyond the bare minimum of effort. Socially, he associates only with others of his kind, who look down on those other, second-class citizens. He has very few friends as a result of this; very few people meet his standards. This isn't bothersome to Anthony, though. It would be humiliating to associate with the vulgar masses. To those he does deem worthy of his companionship, however, he is quite personable, but certainly not over-talkative. Quick-witted and subtle, he can insult a person and they'd not realize it until they were already out the door and five minutes gone. Anthony Marius Ainsworth’s father is a rather well-to-do lawyer. His mother used to be a secretary, but when their son was born, she became a stay-at-home mother to care for her child, as she should. When he was eight years old, Anthony's mother bought him a fish; an Albino Oscar, to be precise. four days later, Elizabeth Ainsworth found the still unnamed fish on the floor, dry, and Anthony reading on his bed. when asked why the fish was on the floor, Anothony simply told her that the beastly looking thing had jumped, and that he hadn't felt like getting up to hep it jump back in. Advantages: Anthony Marius doesn’t really have any natural advantages, although the fact that he’s a waste of space and time might cause people to ignore him to a degree. Disadvantages: A sheltered youth and never having to do much of anything for himself. Number: Male Student no. 35 --- Designated Weapon: Hockey Stick Conclusions: SOTF's own little bigot! How exciting. So, I'm curious about B35. If he holds the Bible as the ultimate truth, then he believes that murder is the ultimate sin and seals your fate in the fires of eternal damnation, yes? Suicide isn't an option either. So, I'd say B35's religion has him backed into a bit of a corner, unless of course he forfeits it like so many others will do. The above biography is as written by Shula. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Shula '''Kills: None Killed by: Penelope Withers Collected Weapons: '''Hockey stick (issued weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Penelope Withers Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Anthony. In order from first to finish. *B35 - Start *Prophetic Counterfeit Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Anthony Ainsworth. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students